


the princess on her throne

by starkmaximoffs



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, NaTzu - Freeform, Smut, hhh what tf have i done, i still can't believe i wrote smut tf, jeonghyo, nayeon/tzuyu, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkmaximoffs/pseuds/starkmaximoffs
Summary: It all started when Nayeon felt playful the morning Tzuyu was about to leave for work. Later that evening, she got to claim her throne and be called "princess" again.





	the princess on her throne

**Author's Note:**

> HI OMG SO WHAT'S THIS UM KDSJHFAKDS IDK BYE KDJSHFASJ SO IF IT'S NOT OBVIOUS ENOUGH WELL UH THIS IS A NATZU SMUT SO IF Y'ALL NOT COMFORTABLE READING THIS THEN DO NOT FORCE YOURSELF EHEEHEHHEEH AND PLEASE DON'T DETEST OR CURSE ME EHEHEHHEHEHEHE ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SOMETHING LIKE THIS (DID I REALLY JUST WRITE A SMUT SDKJFH) SO FORGIVE ME IF I DON'T MEET YOUR EXPECTATIONS OK BYE IMMA BURY MYSELF ALIVE TNX

“I thought you wanted to sit on my lap? What happened to the bold Nayeon I encountered this morning?” Tzuyu teased. She was sitting on the corner of their king-sized bed, with shoulders stretched backwards, her hands were relaxed upon the soft, fluffy surface of it.

 

Nayeon rolled her eyes. She hoped to Tzuyu it meant she wasn’t impressed or very pleased but deep down inside herself she knew it was because she couldn’t hold Tzuyu’s gaze any longer even though it was only the latter’s reflection in the mirror in front of her, not to mention that the only light illuminating the room was the faint hot yellow light coming from the lamp standing on their bedside table.

 

Nayeon was sitting on the chair, in front of her was an oval mirror hanging on the wall just at the right level with her face and a table with three drawers, while the tall Asian Aphrodite watched her undo he earrings and necklace. It was quite hard to look back at her wife, especially now. Tzuyu still wore her suit on, the first two buttons of her polo underneath had been undone and her tie was disheveled over it. The whole look made Nayeon’s knees squirmy like a newly boiled pasta.

 

“I just wanted to give you a hard time before you go to work, dumb ass.” Nayeon replied without giving the other woman another glance.

 

It had been 14 hours, yet the scenario was still lucid whenever Nayeon tried to replay it on her head. It was still vivid, how she pulled Tzuyu close by her necktie. How she tiptoed so she could press her mouth against Tzuyu’s ear and whisper in a coquettish manner, “Come home early tonight. I want to sit on my throne. And by that, I mean your lap.” How she planted a kiss on the tall woman’s jawbone and purposely made the smack sound loudly. She remembered how Tzuyu’s cheeks had gotten so red when she pulled away from her. And when Tzuyu fixed her necktie with her jaws clenched tightly, the look she threw at Nayeon was not just knee-weakening, it was promising. In fact, Nayeon wasn’t so surprised that Tzuyu was acting this way tonight; She’d expected it. Anticipated it, even.

 

The thing was, she didn’t prepare herself quite enough for it. So now she’s feeling so vulnerable under Tzuyu’s _wanting_ gaze. And she knew she would give in any time soon.

 

“I think I know why you don’t want to do it.” Tzuyu said that had Nayeon somewhat stiffed in her position. “You can’t top me.”

 

The older woman’s brow raised upon hearing the last sentence from her wife. She was already looking at Tzuyu’s reflection again even before she realized it. “Say that again?”

 

“You can’t top me.” It sounded more like a challenge than an insult, not to mention the playful smirk Tzuyu had on as she watched her feet tap on the floor.

 

It sounded like a challenge, and it succeeded to get to Nayeon. She got on her feet, her posture was upright—of a proud woman who owned a big corporation, or someone who had achieved a lot—and Tzuyu could tell that Nayeon wanted to prove something. Nayeon was undeniably sexy in her pink silk nightgown which glowed even brighter not that it was on her. She began to take the steps toward Tzuyu. Slowly, carefully. Her hips swayed as she put one foot in front of the other. Tzuyu’s smirk wasn’t fazed, though her heart was racing beneath her ribcage. Her was Nayeon, slowly approaching her, wearing her hot serious expression (and her nightgown).

 

Nayeon’s index finger got in contact with Tzuyu’s jawbone, trailed down along her sharp, fine jawline, to her chin, then it traced the length of her throat, and Nayeon felt it when Tzuyu swallowed as she held her eyes with hers. She was sure that in Tzuyu’s eyes and mind, she was already naked.

 

“Come here, princess. Claim your throne.” Tzuyu said so lowly it was almost a whisper. She patted her lap, offering Nayeon the seat. Her eyes were telling her that it was all hers.

 

Personally, Nayeon wanted to. She wanted Tzuyu to touch her. To press her lips all over Nayeon’s skin—Tzuyu’s lips felt good anywhere. And her magical hands that brought stardust to Nayeon as it explored her body—every inch, every curve. And she wanted to feel it again. She wanted _her_. Nayeon hated to admit it- but maybe the main reason she teased Tzuyu this morning was to arouse her. Yet at the same time she couldn’t blame herself. the last time it happened was almost already a month ago, and she was feeling needy now. Extremely needy.

 

Still, Nayeon hesitated. For one reason. “We might wake Shuhua up.”

 

Shuhua. Their one and only daughter. Age of 4, turning 5 next month. They normally only had sex when Shuhua didn’t sleep at home, when she decided she’d like to spend her night under her Aunt Mina and Momo’s roof, or her Aunt Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s. Shuhua was too young, too pure to open her eyes and ears to whimpers and moans in the middle of the night. The only boundary that separated their room from their daughter’s was literally just a wall. It was Tzuyu’s idea, she said just in case Shuhua needed anything, she could go to them easily. And that’s when the idea of making the walls soundproof crossed Nayeon’s mind. She’d tell Tzuyu after this, if _this_ was going to happen.

 

“We’ll be quiet- _you_ will be quiet.” Tzuyu said then grunted, “Come on, we both know you’re dying to have me touch you, too…” Tzuyu’s words were dangerous, powerful. Nayeon couldn’t find a way to shake her head and say no to her.

 

It wouldn’t be easy, it just wouldn’t be. And Nayeon knew it yet she still found herself already on Tzuyu’s lap, a soft whimper slipped out the moment she sat. She was straddling her and her arms snaked around Tzuyu’s neck. She pulled her face closer, the gap between them was almost gone.

 

But Nayeon liked to tease.

 

She liked it when Tzuyu groaned out of impatience. She liked it when Tzuyu was so turned on and she couldn’t control herself when they’d already come to _that_ part, because Nayeon liked—loved, even—and wanted it hard.

 

“M-mmh…” Tzuyu felt her ears perk up when Nayeon let another whimper out, louder this time. She was rocking her hips in a very subtle manner. Heck, Nayeon even loved teasing herself.

 

“That’s right. Keep the moans coming, princess.”

 

Tzuyu’s hands found their way to Nayeon’s waist, fingers against the glossy fabric. She watched Nayeon watch her clothed sensitive area crash with Tzuyu’s crotch after every grind. It was getting faster, harder, and when a couple strands of her hair fell to Nayeon’s face, Tzuyu immediately caught them on her finger and tucked them back behind Nayeon’s ear. And then Nayeon raised her gaze to Tzuyu’s face. Then she began to set the speed of her hips in a slow pace again, making her reluctantly chew on her bottom lip, and Tzuyu felt everything inside her go mad.

 

Nayeon was so, _so_ hot.

 

She pulled Nayeon in for a quick kiss. Then, “You look so hot, princess. So _fucking_ hot.” And she pulled her in again. This time, it was a rough and passionate kiss that involved their tongues and a lot of saliva. And it was aggressive, hungry. Tzuyu’s hand was cupping Nayeon’s jaw and they were pushing the kiss further, wishing it could get any deeper.

 

Her lips went and explored the other places on Nayeon’s skin—her chin, her neck, and when she’s on Nayeon’s shoulder already, she allowed the silky strap of Nayeon’s gown to fall. And this was the part where she would pull Nayeon’s gown above her head and take it off completely. When she did, Nayeon’s mounds and erecting nipples were revealed before her eyes. Without second thoughts, she groped them with her hands and she continued to kiss and nibble, leaving red marks on the places she’d been.

 

She was too busy marking every spot and giving Nayeon’s mounds hot squeeze that she barely felt Nayeon’s fingers slipping through her hair. But she didn’t miss a single quiet moan Nayeon was letting out. It was obvious that she was trying to hold them back, because Shuhua their daughter was fast asleep in the room next to them. But that’s what made this hotter, sexier. Tzuyu figured both of them loved challenges.

 

Nayeon was slowly getting tired of rocking her hips back and forth, and the sensation and heat induced by Tzuyu’s kisses were too distracting that she almost stopped. But then, Tzuyu groped her ass and gave her a light slap on it. She wanted— _commanded_ —Nayeon to just keep on grinding.

 

“Ugh- Tzuyu-“ Groaned Nayeon. She tilted her head back as soon as Tzuyu’s warm, expert mouth was felt around her breast, her tongue was playful on Nayeon’s nipple while her one hand gave the other side of Nayeon’s mountains a hard squeeze. Again, and then again, and then again.

 

And Nayeon felt so weak under Tzuyu’s touched and kisses. It was getting more difficult to hold back the moans that wanted out, so she bit her lower lip harder, making sure only tiny noises could slip in between.

 

Tzuyu, who couldn’t deny the satisfaction she felt, didn’t waste any more time. She lifted Nayeon’s body by propping her waist and immediately tossed her to the bed. It took her a couple seconds to take off her suit, though. And Nayeon only watched her, her eyes were burning with desire and lust and she just wanted to be ruined tonight. By her wife, Tzuyu.

 

“Ready?” Asked Tzuyu who now hovered above Nayeon. Her palms were against the girl’s tummy, travelling down to her crotch. And there, she rubbed her hand against Nayeon’s still somehow clothed sex. She earned a tortured yet very sexy moan from Nayeon.

 

Nayeon’s panties were wet—no. They’re _soaked_. And the thought of sliding her digits into Nayeon who’s all ready and prepared for her made her bite her lower lip.

 

“I see. My princess is leaking.” She let out a short chuckle, then bent down to give Nayeon a peck on her sensitive sex over the fabric that’s still having it covered.

 

And though her panties were still perfectly on, Nayeon shivered, letting out a breathy moan when she felt Tzuyu’s heated breath through the thin fabric of her undergarment.

 

Nayeon’s panties were already annoying, Tzuyu thought. So with the blink of an eye, she _tore_ the cloth off (which made Nayeon squeal because, couldn’t she just take it off the proper way), tossed it somewhere and allowed her thumb to finally meet Nayeon’s delicate lovebud. She made circles on it. Slowly, teasingly. And Nayeon was twisting in her position. She was pulling her legs together and had almost closed the gap between her thighs to have Tzuyu’s hand enclosed by them, but Tzuyu had prevented it even before she’d done it—the tall woman’s hand pushed her knee to the side, separating it from Nayeon’s other one.

 

“Wide, princess. Spread it wide.”

 

Nayeon’s eyes were shut. Her lips parted. Her chest rose and fell, rose and fell. And her moans were as quiet as she could make it. Then she asked- begged pleadingly, “P-please… Tzuyu…”

 

“Please what, princess? Say it.” Tzuyu said, her tone and voice both gentle as if she wasn’t aware of the torture she’s doing to Nayeon at the moment. The move of her thumb was steady slow. And Nayeon obviously wanted more.

 

Her aggressiveness and desperation wasn’t hard to discern, not with the way she’s trying to rub her hot pink, swollen nub faster and harder against Tzuyu’s digit.

 

Under her shaky breath Nayeon managed to mutter, “Please… just f-fuck me… Tzuyu, just-“ It was finished with a scream, and Nayeon didn’t plan it. Because Shuhua was just in the room next to them. And because she didn’t expect Tzuyu to just slide her fingers in. Three fingers.

 

Nayeon immediately put a hand over her mouth, making her screams muffled while Tzuyu continued to move her fingers in and out of her. Nayeon couldn’t stay still, she was arching her back and her toes were curling, and the sight alone had given Tzuyu a kind of pleasure that nothing could ever beat. She knew it’d be better if Nayeon’s screams and moans were heard clearly; she forced Nayeon’s hand off her mouth.

 

“I wanna hear it, princess.”

 

“B-but Tzuyu, Shuhua is-“

 

Tzuyu pulled her fingers out. Just like that. Just how she also suddenly just slid them in.

 

“What- Chou Tzuyu!” Nayeon whisper-yelled, frustration written all over her face.

 

“If I don’t get to hear your moans, what’s the point?”

 

“I thought you said we’d be quiet?”

 

“Well, I change my mind.” And she turned to leave the bed. But in a snap, Nayeon was already grabbing her by her polo. She didn’t want her to go.

 

Tzuyu knew this would happen, it’s the reason she had the guts to act as if she’s about to quit. Because she knew Nayeon would stop her.

 

“What?” Tzuyu asked. There was a smirk, and Nayeon could barely see it because it was dark. The faint hot yellow light only reached until the half of their bed.

 

“F-fine. Just- if Shuhua comes knocking on our door, it’s your fault.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

With that, Tzuyu claimed Nayeon’s mouth with hers again, slowly getting her to lie down beneath her. And Tzuyu had her under her dominance again. She let her fingers in again, just this time Tzuyu was gentle. It was like Nayeon was suddenly fragile and she had to be careful with every move that she made on her. She broke the kiss but their foreheads were still touching, a drop of sweat landing on Nayeon’s cheek from Tzuyu’s damp hair.

 

Tzuyu smiled at her wife, the same smile she gave her on their first date; an adoring smile. “I love you.” She told her before giving her a soft and assuring kiss on her forehead. Along with it was the speed of her thrusts getting faster, deeper.

 

“God-!” Nayeon screamed, followed by a moan. And she screamed again, “Jesus Christ, Tzuyu- Mmh… d-don’t stop- baby…” And a shaky breath. “God…”

 

Nayeon just screamed God and Jesus Christ and Don’t Stop and Tzuyu’s name on repeat. The thing Tzuyu also liked when she fucked her wife was that she never screamed or moaned out a single profanity. It’s always just God and Jesus Christ and her name.

 

Nayeon was gripping tightly on the tall woman’s sleeve while moving her hips to meet her thrusts. Her hands went to Tzuyu’s back and she was scratching it from time to time.

 

 

“I’m- Tzuyu, I’m near-“ Nayeon whispered, looking right at her wife. Her hot, attractive, beautiful wife. She moved so good on top of her. Nayeon loved how she could be gentle and could also do it rough. She knew how Nayeon wanted.

 

“Go on, baby.”

 

A few more deep plunges and Nayeon finally reached her peak. Her juices came flooding along Tzuyu’s palm to her wrist, together with it she felt her body release a lot of heat.

 

Nayeon was panting with Tzuyu’s fingers still inside her, unmoving. She let Tzuyu collapse on top of her and she could feel their throbbing bodies against each other. Nayeon stroke her hair gently.

 

“You did well, baby.” said Nayeon quietly.

 

For a moment, there was only silence accompanied by their soft, tired pants. When Tzuyu rolled over to Nayeon’s side, she immediately scooped the smaller woman in her arm and she covered them both with the thick blanket. As Nayeon snuggled up against her, and she felt her bare skin against her, she was rubbing her arm soothingly.

 

“Let’s just wish Shuhua didn’t hear anything.” Nayeon said, drawing random circles on Tzuyu’s chest with her pointing finger. “We really should consider making the walls soundproof.”

 

“Well, that’s not a bad idea.” Tzuyu mumbled then kissed the crown of Nayeon’s head. “You know the thing I realized after this?”

 

“What?” Asked Nayeon, now looking up at her wife.

 

“You still can’t top me.” Tzuyu answered and smiled smugly. It earned her a harsh slap on the arm from Nayeon. She only laughed while the small woman pouted.

 

**

 

Shuhua was squealing as she ran to the door, welcoming Aunt Jihyo and Jeongyeon with open arms. It was Jeongyeon who catched her and carried her in her arms immediately. Jihyo, who was standing at Jeongyeon’s shoulder, pinched Shuhua’s cheek while asking, “Did you miss Aunt Jihyo and Jeongyeon?” playfully. The kid nodded, and they went proceeded to the kitchen here the Im-Chou wives were at.

 

“Mommy! Mama! Aunt Jihyo and Aunt Jeongyeon bought me my favorite yogurt drink again!” Shuhua, still in Jeong’s arms, waved a whole pack of Yakult excitedly.

 

Nayeon smiled, “Have you thanked them?”

 

“Yes!” Shuhua said proudly before Jeongyeon put her down.

 

Tzuyu and Nayeon greeted the couple and gave them a hug. Then they began chitchatting while preparing lunch. It was not a new thing, Jeongyeon and Jihyo suddenly just breaking into the Im-Chou household. They’re almost like siblings, been there for one another since day one. And though there were only four of them plus Shuhua who barely meddled in their talks, it was already _really_ noisy.

 

“By the way, we’re going to Church this Sunday, you two wanna come?” Jihyo asked while cutting onions by the sink.

 

“I don’t know.” Tzuyu answered honestly.

 

“It depends if Tzuyu will have work on Sunday or not…” Nayeon’s voice trailed off. She obviously wanted to come.

 

“That’s okay, we can always have the next times.” Jeongyeon tried to cheer her up.

 

“Mommy has already prayed a lot last night, anyway.” Everybody’s eyes shifted onto Shuhua who already had consumed three bottles of Yakult. Jeongyeon and Jihyo’s eyes were asking what she meant, while Nayeon and Tzuyu’s were wide as hell. Shuhua decided to answer the silent question of her Aunts. “I heard Mommy yelling God and Jesus Christ last night, and she also said ‘don’t stop’. I think she meant for God and Jesus to not stop giving us blessings.” Then Shuhua flashed a very, _very_ innocent smile.

 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon’s eyes now narrowed, smiling playfully.

 

“Is that so, hm?” Jeongyeon hummed, nodding. She turned to give Tzuyu a teasing look which Tzuyu didn’t really reply to.

 

“Your parents- well, aren’t they very religious?” Jihyo added. “Especially your Mommy Nayeon.” Her tone to Shuhua’s ears was normal, like what they’re having was a typical conversation.

 

But to Nayeon’s ears, it was annoying and she felt so embarrassed. She was even sure she’s already blushing hard.

 

“Oh shut up, Jihyo.” Nayeon tried to dismiss her. Jihyo laughed and so did Jeongyeon.

 

For now, the two would be quiet. But expect them to bombard Nayeon and Tzuyu with a lot of teasing when Shuhua was not around.

**Author's Note:**

> YES I LOVE SHUHUA AND WHAT ABOUT IT


End file.
